There are numerous containment devices taught in prior art references for waste materials. U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,681 B2 relates to a portable waste containment device that is rapidly deployable. The waste containment device allows containment of liquid or semi-liquid waste until permanently disposed. It also provides a portable waste containment system wherein the waste containment device is enclosed within a package for storage and when pulled from the package the waste containment device is ready for use. The disclosure also provides a method of using the portable waste containment device. U.S. Pat. No. 8,801,286 B2 is for a storage bag that can maintain compactness into which an object can be easily inserted and stored, and whose shape can be changed after the object is stored in the storage bag. A storage bag including a cylindrical body and a bottom at one end of the body, wherein the bottom closes one end of the body, the other open end of the body is formed as a storage opening, and the inside space of the storage bag is formed as a storage space capable of storing an object. U.S. Pat. No. 9,296,524 B2 teaches a child-resistant packaging comprising a packaging container having a mouth and a drawstring positioned along the mouth for selectively opening and closing the mouth. A first cord lock is adapted to receive first and second ends of the draw string. Actuation of the first cord lock enables the first cord lock to slidably engage the drawstring.
Storing and isolating any hazardous waste in the containment device requires two steps: 1) collecting, transporting and depositing the waste inside the containment device through an opening in the containment and 2) closing the opening to prevent odors, potentially toxic gases or biohazardous germs from being released from the device. For both steps, it is often desirable to prevent bodily contact with the waste as well as with the containment device especially for highly toxic materials that may produce ill effects for the user. Thus, it would be desirable to have a containment device configured for enabling the user to close the opening as well as dispose of the containment device remotely and without coming in bodily contact with it after the waste is deposited inside.